¿Y qué paso con Salazar?
by vaale lagos
Summary: Cuando Hermione escucha el nombre de Salazar Slytherin casualmente en la biblioteca, es cuando decide investigar pos su cuenta. Las cosas no son como dicen los demás, siempre hay algo en las entrañas del problema. One-Shot


**¿Y qué pasó con Salazar?**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a league of legends y solo son "utilizados" con fines de entretener y sin fines de lucro.

**Aviso**: _Este One-shot participa en el Reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

Era un tormentoso día en Hogwarts ya eran las siete de la tarde cuando el viento agitaba violentamente las ramas de los árboles, las ventanas ya explotaban por la fuerza del viento, la lluvia caía torrencialmente, como si hubiera un diluvio en el castillo.

En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba un gran número; algunos hablando, jugando o siendo el caso de Ron Weasley, comiendo.

Harry y Ron estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea, junto a un pequeño grupo de compañeros, hablando temas banales, menos Ron, ya que él solo murmuraba cosas con la boca haciendo sonidos extraños o solamente movía la cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo nos toca ir a Hogsmeade? — Preguntó Harry — ya tengo ganas de comprar algunas cosas y de poder visitar a Fred y a George.

— En unos dos días, ojalá que el día no esté como hoy — respondió Seamus, acurrucándose al lado del calor, para poder dormir.

— Oye Harry, ¿sabes dónde está Hermione?, me dijo que me ayudaría con pociones — Preguntó Neville, quien venía llegando recién, su respiración era agitada y su ropa estaba toda desarreglada.

— Debe estar en la biblioteca, ya sabes, con su lectura ligera — dijo Ron después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, mientras hacía comillas con las manos.

— Ok, gracias Ron — gritó Neville mientras atravesaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda, empujando a unos niños de primero, quienes le gritaron.

— ¿Porque crees que Neville está más nervioso de los habitual? — preguntó Seamus, quien se había resignado al hecho de no poder dormir.

— Tenemos examen con Snape — respondió Harry bostezando.

— Esperen… ¿tenemos examen? — exclamó Ron, quien había empezado a preocuparse, tras la palabra "Snape".

— Sí — respondieron al unísono, Harry, Seamus y el resto de los chicos de su curso.

* * *

La biblioteca se localizaba en la cuarta planta del castillo y custodiaba cientos de miles de libros en cientos de estantes a lo largo de todo el lugar. Era iluminada por velas flotantes que se paseaba por el área, se encontraba escasa de alumnos, salvo un grupo de Ravenclaws que hacían su tarea. El sonido de la lluvia al caer, las respiraciones y el de los movimientos de las plumas eran lo único que se escuchaba.

Hermione rondaba una zona cerca de la sección prohibida, buscando libros con que entretenerse, cuando apareció Malfoy y sus grupo.

— Entonces Draco, ¿De verdad tu familia sale en el libro? —preguntó Goyle mientras se sentaba cerca de Crabbe.

— Sí — respondió Malfoy con un tono presumido —. Mi familia es una de las más antiguas familias sangre pura de Reino Unido, aunque somos procedentes de Francia.

— ¿Y de que más habla el libro? — pregunto Pansy, quien estaba sentada al lado de Malfoy

— Supongo que de leyendas, ya saben las de los ritos de iniciación y todo eso — respondió sin importancia —. Aunque hay un capítulo que está dedicado a la desaparición de Salazar.

— WOW, eso debe ser increíble, aunque bueno, no es que me importe tanto historia de la magia.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidieron irse del lugar, al final solo quedo Hermione en la biblioteca, al escuchar lo que hablaba Malfoy, su cabeza empezó a trabajar y lo único que estaba en ella era un nombre y un lugar: _Leyendas de las dinastías _y _Sección prohibida._

Hermione rápidamente se dirigió a la zona, procurando de que nadie se diera cuenta - Madame Prince - de sus movimientos. Al entrar vio un montón de libros, colocados cuidadosamente en los estantes, salvo uno que otro que se encontraban en las mesas. Decidió buscar en libros de fácil acceso y al no encontrar nada, salvo libros que le gritaban en la cara, continuo a buscar en el fondo de los estantes. Pasada una hora, ya se encontraba cansada y con sueño y solo deseaba volver a su cama para poder dormir.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, observó un libro sin título en su portada, solamente cubierta de negro, lo tomó y hojeó un par de páginas - Al fin - fue lo que pensó cuando leyó, "Teorías de Mágicas: Vida eterna, Salazar Slytherin, entre otros".

Se dispuso a llevarse el libro, pero su idea quedó en el olvido ya que nunca rompería una regla que involucra uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Se sentó en el suelo y conjuro una manta para abrigarse del frío y empezó a leer.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin era conocido por ser uno de los grandes magos de la época de la edad media y cofundador de Hogwarts. Al verse involucrado con la mágica negra y el deseo de poder, Slytherin decidió recorrer el mundo para expandir su conocimiento en el mundo de la mágica.

Su viaje se extendió varios años, años en que conoció a varios hechiceros de diferentes partes del mundo. Viajó a África, lugar en donde no tenía sentido preguntar si la magia existía o no, ya que para los africanos de toda clase social, la brujería era una auténtica realidad y adquiera una gran importancia, ahí fue donde conoció a los Reyes Vudú, brujos que se dedicaban exclusivamente a las artes oscuras. También viajó a países nórdicos donde aprendió acerca de la nigromancia, especialmente de los habitantes del bosque.

Al llegar a Grecia, viajó por varios lugares hasta llegar a un bosque cerca del extremo occidente, cerca del reino de los muertos, donde se adentró a un bosque oscuro y siniestro que se escapaba de los rayos del sol, sus árboles eran grandes y de colores opacos, había poca vida alrededor de este, y no se escuchaba nada, salvo quizás el sonido del agua de los ríos cercanos.

Al adentrarse al enorme bosque no encontró nada más que árboles inservibles y restos de animales en descomposición. Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, hasta que a lo lejos, Salazar escuchó unos suaves siseos, casi inaudibles.

Se encaminó siguiendo el sonido, hasta llegar a un río, donde encontró a una mujer sentada en una roca con su cabeza agachada, dejando ver solamente su espalda. Camino silenciosamente hasta poder ver bien su rostro; la joven vestía solamente de un chitón ajustado hasta el talle, que se hacían amplios en la falda, por los pliegues resaltaba su figura con un cinturón y remarcaba su busto con un strophion y usaba unas delicadas sandalias, siendo estas un trozo de suela, sostenido a los tobillos, con tiras. Su rostro era delicado, como si fuera de porcelana, lo único que no se podía distinguir era su cabello; de un momento a otro, este se empezó a mover y se escuchaban siseos de él.

Salazar al escuchar esos siseos decidió hacer lo mismo, minutos más tarde observó a la mujer tensarse.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Salazar con un toque de curiosidad en su voz.

— Yo… vete — respondió la joven.

— Yo decido cuándo retirarme y ahora mismo, no deseo hacerlo — dijo con un tono decidido y a la vez aristocrático.

— Me llamo Cassiopeia — susurró la joven mientras apretaba sus puños en el vestido.

— Y bien, señorita Cassiopeia, ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este? — pregunto sin rodeos Salazar

— Yo vivo aquí, señor…

— Salazar Slytherin, para servirle — dijo mientras le daba un roce, casi un beso en la mano —. ¿Qué hace aquí una descendiente de Medusa?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— preguntó extrañada sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Estos ojos, y estas serpientes me lo confirman, querida — la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarle.

La joven le pegó en la mano y rápidamente se volteó, negando con la cabeza, esperando a que pasara lo inevitable.

— Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien? — exclamó divertido.

— ¿Porque… porque no te convertiste en piedra como los demás?

— Porque como usted, hermosa joven ha pensado o por lo menos imaginado, yo no soy como los demás, yo soy especial — testifico en un tono calmado.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses, cuando su relación empezó a fluir tanto, que Salazar pensó en llevarla a Hogwarts, para que ella abandonara aquel bosque y viviera con él. Después de pensarlo seriamente, Salazar le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a Gran Bretaña, le contó de la magia y del castillo, de sus deseos más profundos y de lo que esperaba cuando volviera al castillo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, después de escuchar la proposición Cassiopeia respondió fervientemente con sí y un asentimiento de cabeza demasiado rápido que le produjo dolor en las sienes y un montón de quejas por parte de sus serpientes.

— Salazar, ¿Porque me pides esto?, sé que hay algo oculto — interrogó Cassiopeia, después de poder tranquilizar a sus pequeñas compañeras.

Salazar la miró tratando de controlar su sorpresa, fallando inútilmente — Vaya, yo quería esperar a llegar al castillo, pero como me estás interrogando ahora.

— Salazar no me asuste, se supone que yo soy la que asusta ¿no crees? — exclamó Cassiopeia mientras apuntaba a su cabello-serpientes- tratando de sonar chistosa

— No es eso, eso solo que… Vamos Salazar, eres uno de los mejores magos del mundo pero no puedes hablar bien con una chica, solo dilo Cassiopeia, eres una hermosa mujer, sin importar tu herencia –excepto que fueras una sangre sucia- puede que te conozca hace menos de un año, pero para mí ha sido una vida entera, por eso quiero que continúes conmigo, que seas tan mía como tanto como soy tuyo, ¿te casarías con un viejo brujo – uno muy importante en el mundo mágico- serias mi esposa y mi confidente?

— Yo…claro que acepto Señor Salazar — respondió mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por uno de sus ojos.

Una semana después de la pregunta se casaron en el bosque, nada ostentoso, solo un pequeño ritual que los unía de por vida.

Era agosto, faltaba poco para que comenzaran las clases así que pasada la noche de bodas, la pareja se dirigió al castillo. Cuando llegaron, sin que ninguno de los habitantes del castillo notara su presencia, Salazar escondió a Cassiopeia en su cámara, siendo ésta secreta para todo el mundo en el recinto.

Ahí, en esa gigante, húmeda y silenciosa cámara Cassiopeia, vivió oculta alrededor de tres semanas, ya que Salazar construyó secretamente una cabaña en el bosque prohibido. Esa misma noche Salazar llegó cansado a la habitación donde se hallaba su esposa, quien se encontraba, sentada en la cama con los doseles abiertos y con una mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal? — preguntó Slytherin al ver a su esposa.

— Yo…, Salazar hay algo que te tengo que contar — susurró la mujer —. Veras, en mi familia, hay una reliquia muy poderosa, esta reliquia es capaz de absorber el material, el poder o el veneno del ser u objeto en que sea incrustada, este objeto está en forma de espada y en ella, hay una serpiente en el mango. Esta espada emana una gran magia, es como la espada de Gryffindor, la que me contaste, pero esta tiene un poder mucho mayor, es capaz de acabar con un ejército completo, si se sabe utilizar y controlar su poder.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? — preguntó Salazar, quien quería saber más de esa espada.

— Porque ahora eres mi familia, mi esposo, la persona de la que estoy enamorada y como es un secreto familiar, por eso ahora te lo digo.

— Gracias por confiar — respondió, mientras la abrazaba, pero su mente estaba en otro lado "la espada".

Salazar, todo ese mes, estuvo recolectando información de dicha espada. Se llamaba _Grecsav _yhabía sido hecha de los restos de la espada de Perseo, sin embargo ese material era más fuerte que el original, ya que en la hoja de la espada había sido impregnada con la sangre de la Gorgona original, Medusa. La espada había sido forjada por Hefesto como un mandato de Poseidón, como un modo de disculpa por lo que él y atenea habían hecho.

Poco a poco fue encontrando información sobre la localización de dicha espada, pues estaba realmente interesado en obtenerla. Finalmente la encontró y en el lugar que menos esperaba.

— ¡Cassiopeia! —Exclamó Salazar al entrar a la habitación —. ¿Dónde estás?

— Aquí, estoy en leyendo en la biblioteca — se escuchó.

Cassiopeia estaba preocupada, su esposo había a empezado a actuar raro desde que le había confesado sobre la espada, tenía miedo que el deseo de poder fuera tan fuerte de quererla solo para él.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la espada la tenías tú? — gritó enfurecido mientras la agarraba de los brazos y la zarandeaba.

— ¡Salazar!, esa espada… no puede ser tuya, ya tiene un dueño — le respondió en el mismo tono.

— No me importa, ¡esa espada será mía!, yo merezco lo mejor, soy el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

— ¡Eres solo uno de ellos, no el único! Esa espada no será tuya aunque tenga que morir — esto último lo susurró mientras miraba el suelo.

— Así lo quieres, bueno. — Exclamó enojado mientras la miraba como un ser inferior a él.

Pelearon con todo lo que tenían, Salazar con la magia y Cassiopeia con sus poderes, pasaron horas en esa gigante biblioteca mientras empezaban a cansarse. Hechizos iban y venían sin llegar a un lugar en especial; esparcidos por todo el lugar, los libros destrozados y estantes caídos.

Las respiraciones agitadas, llenaban el lugar destrozado, el cansancio les estaba ganando y cada vez era el aire que llegaba a sus cuerpos, el sudor era lo único que bañaba sus cuerpos y eso no mejoraba el hecho de tener las gargantas secas. Casi sin ánimo para seguir, Cassiopeia hizo uso de su último hechizo mientras lo miraba con tristeza, minutos más tarde todo estaba tranquilo y lo único que se encontraba en pie era la mujer.

Lloró sobre el cuerpo de su ahora difunto esposo, lamentándose por qué ahora él ya no estaba. Tomó su cuerpo y se encaminó a otra parte de la cámara, un lugar espacioso, lleno de estatuas de serpientes y al final del camino, el rostro de Salazar.

Tomó la espada que salió de su pecho y se encerró en el lugar dejando una parte de su cabello, el cual se transformó en un enorme híbrido, mitad humano mitad cocodrilo llamado Renekton, el encargado de cuidar el descanso de su ama y propietario de _Banjra_, una enorme espada estilo boomerang. Aislada, sumida en la tristeza, Cassiopeia se encerró en sí misma, ocultado todo su lado humano y dejando expuesto un enorme reptil con enormes ojos amarillos, _el Basilisco._

* * *

Hermione acababa de terminar de leer la historia, estaba sorprendida y a la vez triste por el final de la esposa del Slytherin. Miró la hora, eran las nueve de la noche, había estado más de tres horas sentada en el mismo lugar y en la misma forma.

Se levantó, se estiró como un gato perezoso y bostezo.

— Tengo tanto sueño, mejor iré a la Sala Común para poder dormir — soltó mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el castillo.

Mientras tanto, Neville vagaba por los pasillos tratando de no ser visto ¿Dónde estará? , escuchó un maullido y se lamentó.

— ¿Quién anda ahí, Señora Norris? — dijo Filch mientras seguía a su gata hasta llegar donde estaba Neville.

— Uh, estamos en problemas, al profesor Snape le encantará que haya un alumno castigado — dijo con una tétrica sonrisa mientras miraba a Neville.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! — Susurró con miedo mientras miraba a Filch — ¿Porque a mí?

Fin

:D


End file.
